Different
by IvoryButterfly
Summary: Waiii, changed the rating cause I like to keep it safe.And I UPDATED finally! Woohoo! Anyways... about Marco, because he's my favorite character and an original character. Read summary inside!
1. Default Chapter

Um hey! This is a bit of a romance between Marco and an original character, who I hope you readers will not hate. As we all know, if you watched the episodes that is, Marco's gay. No, my original character will not be a boy, but a girl, obviously. But there's some twists in this story so hopefully you all enjoy it. This is my first fanfic, so it's not perfect or anything, just wrote it today, so the characters may seems out of character.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, so don't sue me  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
It was just a regular day at the Degrassi , of course. Kids swarming in talking to their friends, or course. Except one. It was a girl, if a person looks closely, but at the same time there was something different about her as students started to glance at her strangely. She bumped into students in the hallways until she found her way to the Admissions Office. She opened the door and stepped in.  
  
- "Hey Marco!" Spinner greeted, with an enthusiastic voice.  
" Morning Spinner, Jimmy," Marco greeted to his fellow friends at his locker. "Tell him!" Jimmy nudged Spinner.  
"Yeah, yeah.calm down." "Tell me what?"  
" Well as your excellent friend Spinner," Spinner chuckled to himself, while Jimmy and Marco rolled their eyes, " has found out that there is.."he paused to give a dramatic affect ["Get on with it!"], " has found out that there is a new student!"  
".That's it?" Marco asked. "Uh yeah.?"Spinner said uncertainly.  
Jimmy rolled his eyes, " Duh! Marco, don't you get it? It could be a super hot chick that's the new student!" " And if it isn't?" Marco slammed his locker and the trio was walking toward their first class. "Trust us.it's going to be a hot chick" Spinner emphasized. Marco rolled his eyes and they walked into their class.  
"Morning Ms. Kwan," Spinner said. She nodded to the three, " Good morning Spinner, Jimmy, Marco." She turned to write whatever she was teaching on the white board.  
Marco saw Ellie and gave a small smile to her. He was in a way her boyfriend, to the eyes of his peers and very grateful to her that she continued to be with him even though he confessed he was gay. He still wasn't able to confess to his friends who he really was. Paige and Hazel walked by. Hazel smiled at him and waved; he waved back. He wondered when Hazel was going to give up on him.  
Paige and Hazel sat down and chatted with Jimmy and Spinner. "Hey did you hear? There's a new student.in our grade!" Paige said excitedly.  
"Yeah we know, hope it's a hot chick," Spinner chuckled, mostly to himself. "Uh, no Spinner what you meant was probably a hot boy," Paige said, " And I, of course, will be his tour guide to Degrassi."  
A scoff was heard in the background. Paige turned and realized it was Ashley who just sat down in her seat, " I wouldn't be scoffing if I were you Ashley," Paige said tersely," I'll just make sure that this new student will not be associating with you." " As if I care," was all Ashley said and she continued to do whatever activity she was doing. Jimmy glanced at her and Paige noticed this. She leaned in, " Hon, by now I think you should just give up on that social hazard." Jimmy was about to comment on that but waved it off. The bell finally rang and Ms. Kwan began class.  
"I trust that all of you have read up to page 35 of Catcher in the Rye." She said. Paige and Hazel rolled their eyes. As if we ever do they thought. Spinner raised his hand.  
"Yes Spinner?" Ms. Kwan asked. "Uh. I was just wandering if this dude.uh.what's his name?["Holden" Jimmy whispered].oh yeah Holden.is he gay?" Marco flinched, which Ellie noticed right away. "What makes you say this Spinner?" Ms. Kwan asked. "Well.uh on page," Spinner muttered to himself flipping through the book, " uh. 27, he thinks this dude's like handsome." Ms. Kwan gave a pause and stared in disbelief at Spinner, " Well Spinner, that doesn't necessarily mean he's gay. Later on in the book though you see him questioning about his sexuality, which-" Ms. Kwan was cut off though when the classroom door opened.  
It was Ms. Antonioli, the head of Admissions, " I'm sorry for interrupting your class Ms. Kwan, but you have a new student to add to your class." "Oh really?" Ms. Kwan said delightfully, " Well bring the person in!" The whole class waited in tension to see who the new student was. Ms. Antonioli marched out the door, "Come in," she said softly to the new student. The person stepped in and the whole class was silent.  
  
~Okay, yeah that's the end of chapter 1. I might rewrite this chapter, cause it's not great or anything. Just wanted to see what happened, but hopefully you enjoyed it!~ 


	2. 2

Yay! I have some reviews!!! That makes me happy. Anyways here's the second chapter to my story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, do not sue.  
  
Paige and a few other girls were disappointed because it was a girl. Most of the boys in the class were disappointed because the girl wasn't who they thought would look like.  
She was Asian. Maybe Korean or Japanese. She was dressed in black, but not the gothic look. She wore a black, plaid shirt that looked to big for her, and black baggy pants that looked double her size, on account of the fact that she was skinny. Her hair was cut short, to look like a boy, which gave a shaggy look on her. Her bangs covered her eyes and she didn't look very enthusiastic.in fact she looked bored. She also wore no make up, which Paige had to point out loudly to the class. " Um, class.I'd like to introduce to you Ryu Ogata. She has transferred from Japan, but luckily she knows English! So welcome her to our wonderful school, okay?" Ms. Antonioli gave a small pat on Ryu's back and left the classroom. Ryu stood there silently, eyes darting back and forth across the classroom. "Well Miss Ryu, umm. welcome." Ms. Kwan said trying to fill in the awkward silence. She walked toward her desk and handed Ryu a copy of Catcher in The Rye, " We are currently reading this book, so hopefully you would catch up on the reading." While Ms. Kwan was talking to Ryu about what they were studying in the class, the students started to whisper among themselves. " Dude! That chick is not hot and I am so disappointed that she's not white," Spinner said.  
" Uh.. Spinner that was a bit rude. I mean hello! It's not a hot boy like I anticipated, so stop being disappointed. And why is she not wearing any make-up for crying out loud? I mean even those two freaks there, " Paige pointed to Ellie and Ashley", Have the decency to wear it."  
While they were complaining about how the new student looked quietly among themselves, Ashley and Ellie were talking about Ryu.  
" She seems pretty okay," Ellie said. Ashley was looking in disgust at her ex-friends, " I can't believe they're analyzing her like that! God! How could I have hung out with those creeps." "Calm down Ashley," Ellie said while reading the book.  
Craig was sitting next to Marco, who was staring at Ryu. Craig leaned in, " What do you think of her/?" "Dunno." Marco answered, " She's different though." "Okay class, calm down," Ms. Kwan said, trying to calm down the class, after giving Ryu a few groundrules and expectations of her class. Ryu stood behind Ms. Kwan watching the class with blazing eyes. " Um.Ryu you can sit right at the empty chair in the corner there.near Ellie. Ellie please raise your hand." Ellie raised it and Ryu walked slowly toward the chair. Her eyes glanced over at Marco. She held her gaze at him for a few seconds before raking it over to the other students in the class. Marco froze where he sat. Ryu's eyes were brown, but not ordinary brown. It was this harsh brown that held a small secret. She finally reached her chair and pulled it. Ashley gave her a small smile, who didn't receive one back. Ryu sat down and the class begun.  
  
"BBBRRRRIIINNNGGG!!!" The students rushed out for break. Listening to how a plant reproduced was not exactly appealing to them. The boys went to play basketball, while the girls sat on the benches talking about the new "fashion magazine that came out". Most just tried finishing their homework, which they didn't do the night before ["We had to do a four page essay?!"]. "And.score!!!" Marco yelled after he scored a hoop in the basketball game. While his teammates were muttering 'great job", he noticed Ryu walking toward a secluded area of the school. She seemed interesting, only he knew she wouldn't talk to him. He already tried it and all he got was a very silent glare.  
"Hey guys," he glanced at his friends, " I uh.got to go to the bathroom." "Uh yeah sure." they muttered and went back to the game, while Marco left. Of course he didn't go to the bathroom, but instead went following Ryu, who was in fact a very fast walker. She finally stopped and climbed on wall, which she sat on. Marco was amazed that the girl had any strength to climb deftly on the wall like that because she was so skinny. She opened the "Catcher in the Rye" book and leaned against her backpack to read. It was very quiet until-  
" You can come out from where you're hiding," she said. Marco froze. How the heck did she know he was there??? And not only that he heard her spoke for the first time. It was a soft and mellow voice. It reminded him of a wind instrument. He walked out from behind the school building and she was just sitting there staring at his face. With a glare, obviously. He gave a smile, and chuckled nervously, " Uh...hehe.how did you know?"  
" I saw your shadow," she said. Marco noticed a hint of annoyance when she said that. He winced, " Um, sorry Ryu. Just wanted to talk with you since you wouldn't in class." He climbed up the wall and sat next to her. Ryu flipped a page and continued reading, ignoring him completely.  
"So.," Marco thought of what to say. He looked up at the sky, " Great weather today don't you think?"["That was so lame," he thought] Ryu just shrugged and continued to read. It was a very awkward silence. Marco started to twiddle his thumbs and finally thought of a topic, " So you're from Japan?" Ryu didn't say anything, but she nodded. ["At least there's some progress"]  
" Did you like living there?" She didn't say anything, " Well if you did, why'd you move here?" he asked. She instantly slammed her book closed and glared at him. He froze, those eyes were really starting to bug him. " That is for me to know and not for you," she said icily. She put her book away and jumped down from the wall smoothly, " And another thing," she said, not facing him, "You shouldn't be asking people nosy questions." She left him there and he heard her footsteps fading away. "Man, " he said out loud, " Just have to try harder." The bell rang and Marco hurriedly left to class. 


	3. 3

Hey everyone!!! I am really sorry it took me a while to upload this. I haven't been home for a while and the place I was staying at had no internet connection!!! Anyways here's the third chapter..  
  
Disclaimer-degrassi's not mine. Don't sue.  
  
"Hey Marco! Dude, what took you so long in the bathroom? I mean it doesn't take fifteen minutes," Spinner said. Everybody else snorted.  
"Spinner, shut up," Jimmy silenced him.  
" Uh yeah it.does," Marco finished lamely. He glanced at Ryu, who was seated in the far corner of the classroom. She glanced at him and he felt guilty for lying to his friends and well.her too, of course. They were in Mr. Simpson's class. Marco sat in front of his computer and typed in his password to access it. The bell rang and Mr. Simpson walked in.  
"Okay class, settle down, settle down," he said. He picked up his attendance sheet, " Oh I see we have a new student here.Ryu.Ogata? Did I say that right, Miss Ryu? Or is it Mr. Ryu?" he glanced around the class. The students started to snicker at this comment. Marco glanced at Ryu and noticed she looked.sad. Or was it hurt? He didn't know, but she stood up.  
"Oh! Well Miss Ryu!" Mr. Simpson said a bit too enthusiastically, " Welcome to Degrassi! Although I'm sure you've been told that many times today!" he chuckled and told her to sit. She nodded her head, twisting her mouth to one side, and sat down.  
"Well class, as we all know, ninth graders here have to do a debate project with power point and a topic that they are assigned to on medical ethics." Mr. Simpson picked up a stack of pink papers and handed them out, " As you will see this is the list of the eight topics, pros and cons. Everyone has an assigned partner, which I shall tell you later in class today after you do the assignment I have for you today. Now if you read the first paragraph, this project ."  
Paige leaned over to Hazel and Terri, while Mr. Simpson talked about the requirements of the project. " Look at the list," Paige muttered, " Abortion, animal experimentation, the placebo effect.what the heck is the placebo effect any ways?" " Something with drugs," Hazel answered back. ".So it'll be fun! A debate in a computer class!" Mr. Simpson chuckled, " Okay class, so while I'm assigning partners just look at the topics that might interest you," And with that Mr. Simpson went to his desk and started writing names down.  
" So what sounds interesting to you?" Craig asked Marco. " I don't know and besides, we might not even be partners anyway," Craig shrugged and continued circling the numbers. " I'd probably do cons against animal experimentation. since I have a dog," Spinner said ( I actually don't know if he has a dog, ok???).  
" Maybe anti abortion," Ashley told Ellie, " I mean babies have the right to live too right?" " Yeah, sure," Ellie responded and glanced over at Marco, sighing.  
" Ellie, Ellie!" Ashley trying to get her attention, " You can look at your boyfriend later, we need to look at what topics we want," " Oh, right," Ellie turned back to face Ashley, wishing that Marco wasn't gay. Meanwhile, Ryu wasn't looking at the pink paper of topics. Minutes Later.  
  
" Okay class," Mr. Simpson stood up, " Time to tell your assigned partners." The whole class quieted down, " The first is Paige and Ashley" Paige froze in her seat, while Ashley inwardly groaned, but put on a smile. "Next is Spinner and Ellie, Craig and Jill (I had to put random names. I mean the class isn't that small), Terri and Hazel, Marco and Ryu." Mr. Simpson droned on, while the people whose names were called started to walk toward their partners to discuss the topics they wanted. Marco stood up and walked to the seat next to Ryu, who didn't seem to enthusiastic about this. " Hey partner," Marco greeted and pulled the chair and sat. Ryu nodded her head to acknowledge him and continued to sit there. " Okay.." Marco mumbled, " So what project do you want to do?" Ryu shrugged, " Whatever," she looked down and eventually replied after a long awkward silence, " What do you want for a topic?" she glanced at him.  
" Well." and Marco started to ramble on what he thought would be good, while Ryu just sat there nodding her head once in a while.  
  
" Lunch!" Spinner replied enthusiastically. " I thought you hated the lunch here," Craig said. " Well yeah, but thinking about that power presentation makes me hungry." " It's power point Spinner," Marco pointed out.  
" Whatever. I mean I'm partnered up with Marco's girlfriend here and she's all 'We should do this because..' or 'Spinner don't you know anything?'" "Right."Jimmy said. He turned to Marco, " So you're partnered with the new girl huh?"  
" Guess so." " So?" " So what?' " What's she like? I mean she doesn't talk that much.well never actually," Spinner intervened. " She's okay.well she doesn't talk. I mean the only time she talked was when she asked me what topic I wanted. But she'll talk," Marco bit into his lunch (That kinda doesn't sound right.) "Sure, sure." "Shut up Spinner." " Whatever."  
  
Yeah, you can already tell I was lazy on the last part, I mean I had no idea what to write next so I put it here, and realized how bad it was. *Sigh* But I don't know. Any ways next chapter.hopefully soon. Oh and review!!! It'll make me feel happy. ^_^(don't flame, cuz I'm very sensitive..) 


	4. 4

Helloooooo again.I am really sorry I didn't update, mainly cause I had this writer's block (and it's not like this chapter's gonna be great anyways. I am really really stuck). And I have a xanga!!! YAY!!! It's all purty and all, so you should check it out, and leave a comment! Well you don't have to leave a comment.^_^ Anyways here's Chapter 4 of Degrassi. I'm really sorry I'm not getting to the depth of the story yet.it's just so hard to. I really don't know how the writers here are able to do it.  
So far Ryu has come to the school and seems to be having social problems.well problems.I'll try to make it more "colorful" in this chapter.although I have a feeling it won't.On with the show!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Degrassi's not mine, duh.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The bell rang indicating school was over [ "Thank God!" the students cried] and students poured out of their classrooms, chattering excitedly. Of course the only person who didn't seem to be enjoying it was Ryu, who walked quietly to her locker, putting her books away. She slammed the locker shut loudly, causing students to look around at who just did that. She glared at them hoping they would leave her alone. They seemed to notice that she was a new student and ignored her, continuing to walk past her. She continued walking and opened the door to go outside.  
Most students were already filing into buses, sitting on the steps of the school for their rides, and some were walking home. She walked down the steps quickly and walked along the sidewalk to go home.  
  
~*~ Ryu opened the door to her house. It was simple and looked like the homes in Japan, which was why her mother had bought it in the first place. She took off her shoes and started to climb the steps, when her mother came in.  
"Ryu!" Ryu stopped walking and turned to her mother, " Oto-san." "How was your first day of school?" Her mother smiled kindly.  
" Sucked," Ryu thought, but not wanting her mother to be worried, " It was.nice?" she answered lightly, nodding at the same time. Her mother smiled wider, " That's good Ryu! Did you make any friends?"  
" Uh.hai. I did Oto-san." Her mother stared at her for a moment and finally nodded her head, " Ok then, I'm going to cook dinner then. I'll call when it's ready." Ryu nodded and quickly ran up the stairs.  
  
~*~ Ryu opened the door, slamming it quickly and slid down to sit on the floor. She leaned her head back and breathed out quitely. She hated it here. Why here? She screamed in her head. Because of you. She thought guiltily. She stood up quickly angrily and walked toward a small picture frame. It had a picture of a man and a little kid, dressed in a tuxedo, holding a small trophy. They were both looking into the camera, standing in front of a piano.  
  
*FLASHBACK* "And for the first place winner, under the category of kids ages 5-12 (I don't remember much, so correct me if I'm wrong)..is Ryu Ogata!"  
Ryu, age 8, stood up proudly in her tuxedo and walked to the Director holding the trophy, receiving her prize. She bowed to the audience and smiled to the cameras that took pictures of the winner. She glanced to where her parents were sitting. Her mother was clapping very loudly with the hugest grin. Her father clapped politely, showing little emotion. She felt her smile drop. She walked off the stage and sat in her seat. After the awards were given out, Ryu walked toward her parents. Her mother hugged her right away, " Aaa.. Ryu-chan, this is such an honor! I am so proud of you!" " Arigatou Ota-san" Ryu returned the hug silently and turned to her father, giving a very small smile.  
He nodded, " Good job," which was all he said. Ryu felt hopeless Ryu's piano teacher came up, grinning broadly, apparently proud that one of his students won.  
" Ryu-san did very well today Ogata-san" he said to Ryu's father. Ryu's father just nodded. Ryu's piano teacher's smile began to falter when he didn't receive an enthusiastic response. " Ahem, well anyways. I just wanted to tell you that Ryu-san does not have to go to piano lesson tomorrow. Just give her a little break for her reward today." " I think Chiba-san that Ryu will have to go tomorrow," Ryu's father said calmly. "Uhm.Ryuhei-chan, don't you think she deserves a small break?" Ryu's mother asked softly, " She has been going to class at least everyday now." "Hitomi-chan, I believe I said she will go to class tomorrow." "I-alright then." She turned to Ryu's piano teacher, " Chiba-san, Ryu will go to class as usual tomorrow."  
"Oh-um.alright then," he stammered, " It was nice to see you again. I'll see you tomorrow Ryu-san" He bowed to them and quickly left. There was an awkward silence between the family. Ryu's mother finally broke it, "Um let's take a picture!" she said a bit enthusiastically. She took out a camera, " Ryu, Ryuhei stand over there.near the piano. Yes, that's good. Hold your trophy Ryu. And smile! 1.2..3!" She took the picture and smiled at them, " let's celebrate! Okay?" They both nodded and Ryu's parents walked ahead of her muttering something about stocks. Ryu walked slowly and stared at the trophy. How many trophies does she have to win to make her father proud of her? She wondered if she was a boy, if his reaction would be different.  
  
*End Flashback* Ryu stared at the picture. A few years after the picture, her father left them. Ryu put the frame back to its spot and layed down on her bed. She sat there staring at the ceiling and thought about her day. The only person that bothered to talk to her was that boy. Marco. He was different, she knew that. Different than boys, except she wasn't sure if she was right about that. She groaned aloud. That stupid project. She couldn't believe she was given a project on her first day at Degrassi. She thought about her teachers. They were nice, as always. Treating the new student that way. Then there were the other students. Most of them were nice, except Ryu didn't even smile back at them. So much for friends here.  
  
Okee that's it for now. Sorry for the short chapter. I'm having a huge writer's block rite now. So as u can see this chapter is just talking about Ryu. So there's really no Degrassi here. But hopefully in the next chapter there will be! Anywhoo I saw the Degrassi Crash Course on the N. It seems kinda interesting. Showing the new characters. Like Paige's older brother. It was sooo obvious who was going to make an eye on him. Marco! Yeah okee I think if you watched it you'll understand what I mean by that. 


	5. 5

Waaaaiiii!!!! I apologize for not updating!!! I've been studying for SATs (NOVEMBER 1!!!!!) for a while and projects kept piling up so I had to just stop doing this fic for a few weeks. But I mean I don't like it when ppl don't update, so I'm a bit of a hypocrite. And luckily I had a holiday so I worked on it for a while. ^_^ Any ways, so sorry again. Saw the new season 3 episodes. OMG, I could just burn Manny's face right now. And I liked the first episode. It had this sweetness to it. ^_^ Can't wait to see the third one. It's got Marco in it!!! ^_^ Geez, you know what else I found out? Well I dunno if I should say it. But it has something to do with Manny...and her old crush. hehehehe...but it's not really good news. Anyways on to the story!!! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: not mine.again *sighs*  
  
Ryu picked up a piece of fish with her chopsticks and quietly ate it. Her mother had decided to make steamed fish for dinner, so here they were sitting on the floor.eating their dinner. They had a traditional Japanese dining room because Ryu's mother had wanted something to remind them of home so she had hired a bunch of constructors to rebuild the dining room.  
  
"Ne.Ryu-chan. Tell me about the new friends you made today." Ryu's mother said quietly.  
  
"I made.some."  
  
"You should invite them sometime. Do you have a lot of homework to do?"  
  
"Sort of. I have a project to do."  
  
" Waiiii.a project already?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"What is it supposed to be on?"  
  
"Medical ethics."  
  
"Oooooo..what is that?"  
  
"Abortion," Ryu said simply and took out another big piece of fish. Their conversations have always been like this. Always avoiding, dodging around something. Afraid of being hurt.  
  
" Mama, how was work today?"  
  
"It was busy. I suppose that's what happens if you work as a receptionist at a doctor's office." Ryu' s  
  
mother chuckled forcefully.  
  
There was a long silence, and it wasn't very comfortable to say the least. Ryu glanced at her mother, and noticed that she seemed to be agitated about something. It went on like that for a few minutes. Ryu became comfortable with it and continued eating, musing to herself.  
  
" Ryu." her mother said.  
  
"Hai mama?"  
  
" Y-your father called today."  
  
So much for a comfortable dinner.  
  
" He.did?"  
  
Her mother nodded, " He wanted to see how you liked this new country so far."  
  
Ryu didn't answer. "Ryu.your father really would like to know."  
  
She looked down at her bowl, " I like it."  
  
"Would you like to talk to him after dinner?" her mother asked hesitantly.  
  
Ryu continued eating, looking like she wanted to choke herself with her chopsticks. "Ryu, please answer."  
  
"No. I do not want to speak to him,"  
  
"Ryu, he's your father."  
  
"I don't want to talk to him anyways."  
  
"Ryu-"  
  
Ryu slammed her bowl and chopsticks on her table, "The reason why we left home was because he didn't accept me. I don't want to speak to him ever again."  
  
"Ryu!" Ryu stormed out of the dining room quickly, with her mother chasing after her. Ryu climbed the  
  
stairs and ran to her room. She slammed it just when her mother was about to come any closer. She leaned  
  
against the door, breathing quickly.  
  
"Ryu! Please, don't do this again. Ryu."her mother pleaded outside Ryu's door. Ryu slid to the floor and  
  
tried to choke back the tears she felt coming up.  
  
~*~  
  
Ryu walked in to the Degrassi school quickly. She had woken up earlier than usual because she didn't want to hear her mother begging her to talk to her father. Students were milling about, studying for a quiz on first period, or playing games. She quickly walked up the stairs, annoying the students who were sitting there [ "She stepped on my book!"] She opened the doors and walked into the cool lobby (I guess it could be foyer too.dunno! ^^;;;).  
  
She walked slower to her locker, thinking about the conversation she had with her mother the night before. Maybe she shouldn't have walked out on their dinner like that. But it had something to do with her father, so of course she had the right to walk out like that.  
  
"Ryu! Ryu! Wait up!"  
  
Ryu didn't hear anybody calling her name, so she continued walking until she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and faced Marco. She felt herself stiffen, " Yes?"  
  
"Yea.ummm..do you know what topic you want for our project yet? Cause I already decided one, but if you have any other suggestions." Ryu shook her head quickly.  
  
"Oh okay then," Marco paused waiting for Ryu to ask her next question, but it looked like she wasn't going to ask anything soon, " Do you want to know what I chose?"  
  
Ryu nodded quickly, " Well abortion. But Mr. Simpson will probably choose whether we get the pro and con."  
  
Ryu nodded, and this uncomfortable silence came between them. Maybe cause Ryu kept looking directly at Marco's face and didn't hesitate to move her eyes. Marco felt uncomfortable under her glare.  
  
"Ok.I guess I'll see you later!" Marco turned quickly away. Ryu stared at his retreating figure, walking down the hall. There was something different about him. But what?  
  
~*~  
  
Oooooo yeah, way longer. I should add more. But I feel kinda lazy right now..^^;;; So yeah hopefully I'll update sooner. Just chose abortion, cause I know about it more. THIS IS NOT SUPPOSE TO CAUSE A CONTROVERSY, OK??!! I just did a research report on it, so I know a lot of facts about it. ^_^ 


End file.
